<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispers by ScarletteStar1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753812">Whispers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1'>ScarletteStar1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost in Translation (2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bill Murray - Freeform - Freeform, Erotic, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Job, Japan, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Scene Extension, Sexual Tension, affair, age gap, bathing together, scarlett johansson - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte and Bob meet one last time, to say goodbye in their own way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte/Bob Harris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whispers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I.</strong>
</p><p>Her hotel room is its own foreign country now. She scurries through clutter, making a bag.</p><p>Chanting the whispered address in her mind, she remembers the temple she visited a couple weeks ago. She’d cried because she felt nothing.</p><p>She stops and wrestles with a minuscule bottle of vodka.</p><p><em>What the fuck am I thinking?</em> She dares question her internal process for the first time. She casts the thought aside and tosses the vodka back.</p><p>Something about the speed she moves at makes her feel she’s racing to exit a burning building. Perching on the edge of the bed, she touches her neck where his breath was hot so she knew it was real. “Okay. Okay,” she says to herself, answering him again.</p><p>Into the open mouth of her bag, she shoves hairbrush and journal. She grabs her coat, feels his kiss on the plump apple of her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II.</strong>
</p><p>“Hey you,” he lets her in.</p><p>“Hey,” she replies. She tosses her bag. He takes her coat and hangs it next to his in the closet. “I’m shaking,” she holds her hands for him to see.</p><p>“Come here,” he murmurs. They wrap themselves around one another. He kisses her neck, rubs her back. “Is this okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I missed you,” he holds her at arms length, kisses her forehead, hugs her again, holds her away from him again. She laughs.</p><p>“What do we do now?” She looks around the room. It’s enormous and very well apportioned.</p><p>“You wanna eat something? Of course you do; you’re always hungry. Let’s order room service and we can eat it in the tub. I got us a room with a mammoth bathtub. Did you bring your bathing suit?”</p><p>“I’m not always hungry,” she chuckles. “And no, I didn’t bring a bathing suit.” She raises her eyebrows in a way meant to be seductive, but comes off silly.</p><p>“Okay, well if you wanna take a bath with me, I swear I won’t look.”</p><p>“Oh, really?”</p><p>“Well maybe I’ll look a little,” he twirls her in his arms so her back is at his chest. He caresses her waist and his fingers barely graze the bottoms of her breasts. She twists, smiles at him. “Yeah, I might have to sneak a peak. Time will tell.” He nibbles her jaw. She laughs again.</p><p>An ostentatious array of food comes on two carts. She emerges from the bathroom in a white robe, water still running. “We can’t actually eat all this in there,” she observes, lifting a lid off a steaming dish of ramen.</p><p>“Noodles in the bath might be weird,” he agrees. “You want champagne or sake?”</p><p>At the table, they pluck at dumplings and sip champagne. “If I never watch Japanese TV again it will be too soon,” she says, so he tells her about his childhood dog around mouthfuls of sushi. She grins at him through her glass. “What?” He asks.</p><p>“I love that story,” she sighs and gulps the rest of her drink.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” He scoops her out of her seat, carries her toward the bath. “You like my dog story?” She nods and they kiss on the lips for the second time that day, for the second time in their lives. He unwraps her robe like she’s a sticky piece of candy.</p><p>“It is a big tub, you were right,” she says from one side. “You seem very far away.”</p><p>“Well, swim on over if you want.” He splashes the spot next to him. She slides over but just as she’s about to sit beside him, he grabs her and holds her on his lap. “Hi,” he says. Beads of sweat shimmer on his forehead. She wipes them away with her hand and shimmies into his embrace.</p><p>“You feel good,” she exhales on his wet chest. “Why do you feel so good?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Charlotte.”</p><p>“I like that.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The way you say my name.” She cups her hand, fills it with water and spills it down his shoulder. “Makes me feel found.”</p><p>They explore the taste and texture of each other’s mouths. He’s tentative and gentle. When he’s finally on top of her in bed, he breathes fast in her ear. It’s exciting how much he wants her, but he doesn’t stay hard.</p><p>“Am I too young?” She asks.</p><p>“No,” he scoffs and rolls onto his back, covers his face with his arm.</p><p>“Too old?”</p><p>“What? God nonono, you’re fucking perfect. You’re too fucking perfect for me.” He grumbles, shushes her when she tries to apologize, pushes away her hand when she tries to stroke him. “I must be really fucked up if I can’t make love to a beautiful woman.”</p><p>“Come here,” she brings his hand between her legs. She kisses him while she shows him what she likes. She dips his fingers into her to make them wet and slides them over her until he understands the pressure and rhythm she desires. She feels him harden against her thigh, but doesn’t touch him. Sucking his bottom lip and whimpering, she comes and somehow he knows to ease her down with his palm firm on her mound.</p><p>“You want me to try again?” He whispers. She shakes her head and slips down on him. She takes him in her mouth as easily as if she put something into a pocket. With a soft moan, he touches the top of her head. She rubs his thighs and works her tongue over him while keeping him between her lips. Peeking up, she sees he’s watching. She can’t help but smile around him. “Oh god oh god,” he says and thrusts suddenly into her mouth. She takes him deep and lets him finish fully before she swallows. She creeps back up and lies on top of him. “I’m so sorry,” he says breathlessly.</p><p>“Why? It was great. Don’t be sorry,” she nuzzles his chest.</p><p>“You just have the prettiest smile,” he strokes her hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>III.</strong>
</p><p>“Let’s stay here forever,” he whispers in the dark.</p><p>“What about the most delightful people in the world you have waiting for you?” She whispers back.</p><p>“Yeah, about that; it seems you’re a delightful person too.”</p><p>“The bathtub is fantastic.” She licks his nipple and hugs him tighter. “Okay, we can stay here forever.”</p><p>“Are you sleepy?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Are you going to sleep, Bob?”</p><p>“I don’t know what I’m doing, Charlotte.” He sighs so heavily it stirs her hair, and this time when he says her name she feels more lost than found.</p><p>“Me either,” she says  After a while, she says, “I don’t want to say goodbye.”</p><p>“Me either,” he whispers in the dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've always wanted to write something about this movie, and after a recent rewatch, this sort of popped into my head as a possible thing that could have happened. It's also reflective of some of my own experiences and life journey, which is potentially why the movie resonates so deeply with me. I always thought I'd accidentally run into Bill Murray in a bar one day and I spent half of my mid to late twenties subconsciously searching for him...  never found him though and that is probably a good thing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>